Ángel
by la pingu98
Summary: Mi deber es cuidarte, protegerte y velar por ti... a pesar de estos sentimientos. Eres mi ángel de luz y paz... ¿pero que hacer cuando tu vida peligra? ¿debería romper las reglas, dejar que estemos juntos y hacer realidad mi egoista sueño... o cumplir tus deseos de quedarte "donde perteneces"? La barrera que nos divide es mas grande de lo que imaginas.one-shot/song-fic


**Hollaaaaaaa! Me extrañaron? Yo se que si! :D**

**Ok, debido a que con mi one-shot obtuvo algunos reviews pidiéndome mas historias rinXlen **

**Puesssss… si ustedes lo quieren… YO SE LOS DOY!**

**Tampoco será mi ultima historia de esta pareja, disfruten y comenten! ^^**

**NOTA: este one-shot esta inspirado de la canción "Ángel" de Belinda**

**VOCALOID Y "ÁNGEL" NO ME PERTENECEN! **

Una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y un largo vestido blanco con bordes dorados se encontraba pacíficamente observando desde su lugar la escena que tenia al frente

Un auto se encontraba a la mitad del camino; se encontraba golpeado y totalmente de cabeza, con los cristales rotos y las puertas semi abiertas

Las personas, curiosas se acercaban al lugar del hecho y soltaban murmullos… Los autos bajaban la velocidad y los cristales para **poder** apreciar mejor la escena, la cual algunos miraban con expresión seria y otros con expresión impactada

-¡no responde a la luz!- dijo uno de los médicos que estaba iluminando con una linterna cada ojo del golpeado e inconsciente chico rubio que estaba recostado en una camilla que habían colocado en el asfalto para poder atenderlo

-¡necesita oxigeno!- dijo otro de ellos a la enfermera que se encontraba en la puerta de la ambulancia que estaba junto a ellos

-Len…- murmuró suavemente la chica con los parpados caídos

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, hace solo una hora todo estaba perfecto

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(una hora antes del accidente)**

-…si mamá, tendré cuidado- dijo Len tomando una botella de agua mientras se colocaba su chaqueta

-Len, hijo… ¿es muy necesario que tengas que ir a esta hora de la noche a la casa de Kaito?- preguntó Lily con cara preocupada y brazos cruzados

-madre, ya hablamos de esto- dijo mirando a su madre a los ojos -es solo una pequeña reunión de amigos. Teto, Haku, Piko, Rinto, Akaito,IA y Nero ya están allá. Veremos una película, comeremos algo, nos quedaremos a dormir y cada uno se irá a su casa en la mañana… además, yo soy quien lleva las bebidas-

El chico se alzó al hombro un morral negro con sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta dándole la espalda a Lily la cual se abrazaba a sí misma

-es que… - dijo mirando el suelo -me da un poco de miedo de que mi bebé se valla solo-

Len al escucharla le miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió… adoraba cuando su madre le llamaba así, aunque le molestara que fuera tan sobreprotectora le gustaba saber que era porque le seguía queriendo aunque el ya no era precisamente un niño

Caminó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente

-estaré bien. No te preocupes- dijo suavemente

Una muchacha muy perecida al chico y con la misma edad miraba la escena sonriente

Acomodó su blanco vestido para caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, en espera a que el chico terminara de despedirse de la mujer rubia

-sayonara mamá- dijo Len caminando hacia la puerta de madera y abriéndola finalmente por la cual salió la chica del largo vestido

-oyasumi Len- le contestó con una sonrisa. El joven le devolvió el gesto y salió por la puerta

Afuera una ligera llovizna caía, y aunque era de noche se podían ver las nubes de tormenta en el cielo. El chico suspiró colocando el morral sobre su cabeza para evitar mojarse

-_espero que la lluvia no se haga mas fuerte- _pensó _ -si empiezan a caer relámpagos podría haber un fallo de electricidad y ya no podríamos ver la película…-_

Aceleró el paso para llegar hasta el mojado auto que estaba estacionado frente a la casa. Abrió la puerta, entró rápidamente al asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta. Sacudió su morral y su chaqueta de las gotas de agua que se habían acumulado sobre la tela de ambos

La misma joven de antes lo miraba sentada en el asiento de copiloto… ella no parecía mojada en lo absoluto. Len sacó su celular y empezó a revisar los mensajes

La rubia miraba al chico a su lado con una mirada profunda. Puso una mano en su rodilla y observó su rostro

Él no pareció percatarse de esto y siguió leyendo los mensajes del aparato. Ella se acercó más para hablarle a su oído

-Len… no olvides el cinturón de seguridad…- le susurró

-¡ah! Casi olvido el cinturón- Recordó el chico. Se lo colocó, puso ambas manos al volante y sonrió mirando al frente -esta será una noche de locos-

La joven rió ante el comentario de su acompañante y estampó un dulce beso en su mejilla

-que frío hace…- pensó en voz alta a tiempo que apagaba el aire acondicionado del auto. La chica suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras que el auto empezaba a moverse

-cada vez que un bebé nace… también nace un ángel guardián que crece junto a él y le cuida…- recordaba en voz alta la rubia -y aunque te he cuidado bien… hay algo en lo que he fallado en mi responsabilidad de cuidarte: yo, Kagamine Rin… estoy enamorada de ti, Kagamine Len… y eso no es permitido… además jamás corresponderás a los sentimientos de tu "aparentemente inexistente" ángel guardián-

"_**Aquí estoy, tu también… aunque sea en la imaginación… "**_

Rin miró de manera suplicante al rubio… deseando con todas sus fuerzas que escuchara sus palabras, pero sabía que no había forma de que las escuchara

"_**esta vez quiero ser la luna llena que te espera y te ilumina. Como amiga te he sido fiel, ahora te llevo en la piel…"**_

Recordó su rostro cuando dormía y ella velaba por él. Aunque los ángeles no necesitan dormir, ella se recostaba a su lado y acariciaba con una mano su cara hasta quedarse dormida… soñaba con él y soñaba que tenían un final feliz juntos. Pero la luz de la mañana la traía devuelta a la cruel realidad… la cruel y cruda realidad. Sin embargo la simple presencia de Len calmaba sus dolores

Para ella, ÉL era su ángel de paz

"_**sé que no va a suceder pero lo puedo soñar. Te digo, somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad. Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo. Eres mi ángel de paz, dejame volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar, tus alas me llenan el alma…"**_

"_**tu sello de amor lo llevo en la piel, ser solo amigos no es fácil. Despertar es un dolor si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero… y aún espero…" **_

**(treinta minutos antes del accidente)**

Len bostezó y se restregó los ojos para desperezarse.

-agg… ¿¡porque demonios Kaito tiene que vivir tan lejos?!- preguntó con voz cansada y molesta tratando de concentrarse en el camino

Rin dejó de ver el camino y dirigió su mirada al chico rubio. Acomodó un mechón de sus también rubios cabellos antes de poner una mano sobre su hombro

-cálmate…-

Len pereció escucharle ya que soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos por un momento y luego siguió conduciendo con una expresión mas serena

Rin sonrió. Solo el hecho de calmarlo la hacía feliz… por dios… ¿Cuándo terminaría este sentimiento que siempre había tenido en el pecho?... ¿o cuando se haría realidad su deseo?

"_**como amiga te he sido fiel, ahora te llevo en la piel. ¿Cuándo se va a terminar? ¿o cuando se hará realidad?... Te digo, somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad. Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo. Eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar, tus alas me llenan el alma…"**_

**(un minuto antes del accidente)**

La lluvia se había hecho un poco mas intensa y el asfalto se había vuelto más resbaloso

Len conducía con expresión neutral. Las luces amarillas de los faroles iluminaban momentáneamente su rostro repetidas veces. Haciéndolo más lindo, según Rin

Era bastante tarde ya, y Len ya estaba empezando a tener sueño, manteniéndose despierto solo por las luces de los faroles y los constantes toques en los ojos de Rin

Sin embargo Rin no dejaba de mirarle… se veía tan sereno… era como un ángel que siempre la cuidaría a ella, ¡que irónico!

Se olvidó completamente del mundo… en ese momento no existía nadie mas excepto ellos dos…

Olvidó que debía estar alerta para protegerlo de cualquier peligro…

El interior del auto empezó a llenarse de luz. Lo cual no captó la atención de Rin ni de Len los primeros momentos.

Pero luego de unos segundos, Rin se desconcertó por la repentina claridad y volteó hacia el cristal que estaba a su lado en la puerta. Dos grandes luces se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia ellos y la fuerte bocina de un camión taladró sus oídos. Su rostro palideció, su cuerpo se paralizó y sus ojos se abrieron con horror

-¡LEEEEN!- gritó

Justo en ese momento él también voltea y trata de acelerar para salir del camino del gran camión. Pero los neumáticos del auto sólo patinaron debido a la humedad del asfalto…

Las luces los alcanzaron en su totalidad opacando por completo la visión de ambos

El estruendo de los cristales rompiéndose y de ambos autos chocando se escucharon distantes para los oídos de Len

El impacto hizo que el auto rodara unos metros más allá. Como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo o una pelota, el auto rebotaba una y otra vez, dado varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer estruendosamente al suelo para volver a rebotar

Finalmente el auto aterrizó de cabeza totalmente destrozado. Los neumáticos brillantes por el agua aún giraban desordenadamente. Dentro del auto el asiento del copiloto se había salido de su lugar; Len estaba aún en su lugar pero completamente de cabeza, con un golpe en la frente por donde salía un poco de sangre, algunos cortes en sus mejillas y labios, estaba completamente inconsciente. No podía ver ni escuchar nada, solo había oscuridad para él… solo eso

**(veinte minutos después del accidente)**

-¡sigan así! ¡tenemos que hacer que responda!-

Uno de los doctores no dejaba de dar repetidas presiones sobre el pecho del chico, en un intento de que su corazón volviera a latir mientras que los demás trataban también de hacer que Len reaccionara

Rin seguía observando todo manteniendo distancia. Giró su cabeza repentinamente al escuchar un auto frenando violentamente cerca de ella, y casi al instante Lily bajó corriendo de este hacia el joven en la camilla, empujando a las personas que se habían aproximado para ver de cerca el accidente

-¡LEN! ¡LEN!-

Las enfermeras y doctores al verla corriendo hacia ellos, corrieron antes de que ella llegara y la aseguraron por los hombros

-¡LEN!- Lily empezó a sacudirse frenéticamente en un intento de liberarse de los doctores -¡LEN , LEN!-

-¡señora, tiene que darle espacio!- grito uno de los doctores a la desconsolada madre

-¡NO, NO!... ¡MI BEBE! ¡MI HIJO! ¡POR AMOR A DIOS, ES MI HIJO! ¡POR FAVOR!-

Ella seguía sacudiéndose, lloraba y gritaba a todo pulmón; mientras que los doctores se negaban a soltarla y trataban por todos los medios de tranquilizarla

Rin no se movía, ver esa escena le rompió el corazón. Empezaba a sentir una punzada en su pecho, miró a Len sabiendo lo que eso significaba

-_esta… muriendo…- _dijo en su mente -_pero eso quiere decir…que…-_

Puso su vista fija en él con los ojos bien abiertos

Si Len moría, se convertiría en un ángel… y si así era, podrían estar juntos por fin, estarían felices juntos por toda la eternidad

-pronto estaremos juntos, Len- dijo suavemente cerrando los ojos

-_…mamá… mamá… no me dejes…-_

Rin abrió los ojos de golpe… había escuchado los pensamientos de Len que de alguna forma había logrado escuchar el desesperado llanto de su madre

-_…mamá… no me dejes… no quiero morir… no me dejes…-_

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de dolor al escuchar sus pensamientos

"_**Tanto miedo tengo de perderte, tanto miedo de no verte más aunque eres mi amigo… para mi algo más…"**_

Rin se encontraba contra la espada y la pared… si dejaba que Len viviera no se haría realidad su deseo

Pero si lo dejaba morir… el estaría muy triste y Rin no dejaría de arrepentirse por ello

NO PODÍA PERMITIR QUE PASARA… NO DEBÍA!

"_**este bello secreto, mi corazón guardará. Todo lo he soñado… y era contigo…"**_

Su vestido era tan largo que al empezar a caminar hasta la camilla, lo arrastraba por el suelo

-muy bien… uno, dos…- el doctor frotaba dos objetos parecidos a un guante de cocina -¡tres!-

Colocó ambos objetos sobre el pecho desnudo del rubio, causando que se levantara violentamente a causa del choque eléctrico. Pero Len seguía sin reaccionar

-¡una vez mas!... uno, dos… ¡tres!-

Nuevamente su pecho se elevó, pero al parecer nada daba resultado

-está luchando…- pensó Rin en voz alta al llegar junto a la camilla -pero no podrá lograrlo solo-

El doctor hizo el mismo procedimiento una vez más sin obtener ningún resultado. Se quitó los anteojos y se limpió el sudor de la frente, guardo silencio unos momentos

-está muerto- anunció

"_**te digo, somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad. Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo. Eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar, tus alas me llenan el alma…"**_

Rin miró el rostro del doctor con lástima

_-no aún-_ pensó la rubia decidida _-no es tu momento, Len-_

Tomó un respiro para colocar una mano sobre el pecho de Len, cerrando los ojos en el acto

El pecho del joven empezó a subir y a bajar, como si despertara de un sueño, abrió los ojos

Rin quitó su mano y sonrió tiernamente y con satisfacción empezó a alejarse a paso lento de la camilla que ahora era el centro de atención de los sorprendidos médicos, la curiosa gente y la aliviada madre

Rin sonrió dándole la espalda a aquella escena. Puede que no fuera el momento de Len aún, pero cuando lo fuera, sabía que ella estaría en el cielo esperándole… mientras tanto, lo cuidaría con todas sus fuerzas

"_**Aquí estoy, tu también… aunque sea en la imaginación… "**_


End file.
